1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information recording method for recording data on an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information recording mediums for recording data include optical discs such as a DVD and a Blu-ray (registered trademark) disc (hereinafter referred to as a BD). The optical discs are recently attracting attention as information recording mediums used for archival purposes because of high long-term storage reliability of the optical discs, the ability to reduce power consumption at the time of storage, etc.
In order to use for archival purposes, it is considered that larger-capacity optical discs are required. The methods of achieving a larger capacity of an optical disc include a method of recording data on both tracks located on a land and a groove, a method of narrowing a track pitch, a method of stacking a plurality of recording layers to form a multi-layer, etc. The method of recording data onto both tracks on a land and a groove is used in DVDRAMs, and improves a recoding density by recoding data on both the land and the groove (See Patent Document 1, for example). The method of narrowing a track pitch is used in BDs, in which the track pitch is made narrower than DVDs to achieve a five-fold or more increase in recording capacity. The method of stacking a plurality of recording layers to form a multi-layer is used in BDXL, which includes up to four layers.
In the case where a plurality of recording layers is stacked and multi-layered, recording and reproduction of a certain recording layer are affected by another recording layer. For example, a transmittance or a reflectance of light may be changed due to a recording state of another recording layer, and light may not be irradiated with an appropriate amount to an intended recording layer. In such a case, in order to avoid an influence of change in transmittance due to a recording state of another recording layer, the recording layers must be arranged at a distance of approximately 200 μm or more in consideration of a lamination error etc. of the recording layers in a manner similar to that of the case of the OPC (Optimum Power Control) area of BDXL (See Patent Document 2, for example).